PvP
Player versus Player combat, commonly shortened to PvP, refers to the act of two or more players fighting each other, either as a group as part of a clan, or by themselves. Player Killing in the Wilderness This requires a lot more practice than PVP in minigames, so it is strongly suggested to practice several of the techniques explained in the Duel arena, or the Fight pits cave. Both places allow you to fight other players from all levels, without losing anything. PKers are generally very dangerous because the lower levels might be stronger than you could tell by their combat levels. These are often referred to as 'pures' - characters who train one or two combat skills only to keep their combat level at a minimum. The high-level PKers are often very experienced and know every trick there is to take you down. PKing is also very expensive, but obviously, this means you can gain more from it as well. You need to be extra cautious at all times when you do not have much cash lying around, however. This guide will cover some of the most-used techniques, but PKing is truly unique for everyone so it is up to you to experiment. The following information will give you a good head start, but you that you will encounter many more types of PKers that are not documented here. One tip that is recommended for any Pking strategy is to bring an antipoison as many people will pk with poisoned weapons and healing the poison right away could be the difference between dying and getting to safety. When first starting to PK, it is strongly recommended to keep the protect from melee prayer on when in danger zones. Although this will not entirely protect you from all dangers, it will protect you from getting rushed (attacked randomly) and dieing instantly. A downside to this is the prayer potions that you would have to use to keep your prayer on, which could potentially make PKing very expensive. 'Multi-Combat' 'Melee' Recommendation: Combat level of 100 with 75+ Defence and 52+ Prayer. Please note that some of the items suggested are not shown in the picture. In every case, the best possible gear is suggested. However, the best possible gear is also usually extremely expensive. As such, it is advised that you become confident in your PKing skills before taking expensive gear. 'Melee Explained' Melee is the most predominant method of attack which people use. As you might guess, this is largely due to its power and accuracy, thanks to weapons such as the abyssal whip, godswords, chaotics and dragon claws. Nonetheless, deadly as melee can be, it does not come without its weaknesses. Threats to players using melee are mostly from enemy magicians, but rangers also pose a threat due to their enhanced strength. Hence, it is crucial for warriors to have considerably high Defence and Hitpoints levels - alongside Strength and Attack levels. It is also advised to players to be have dragonhide armour ready in their inventory, just incase. This is due to the danger enemy ancient magicks casters can pose in multi areas (with the ability to freeze multiple opponents at the same time). 'Standard Magic' Requirement: 85 magic is required in order to do teleport block, 80 to do charge, and 79 to entangle. A bare minimum of 60 magic is mandatory for this method to work. The inventory for this particular method of PKing is very demanding due to the various runes needed. If possible, it is suggested to bring a summoning familiar which can store additional food to sustain yourself. Please note that some of the items suggested are not shown in the picture. In every case, the best possible gear is suggested. However, the best possible gear is also usually extremely expensive. As such, it is advised that you become confident in your PKing skills before taking expensive gear. The method for standard magic described in this guide is what many consider as "farcasting". However, this is an advantage which magicians cherish, just as rangers cherish their crossbows and warriors their godswords and it is just as legitimate as those. 'Standard Magic Explained' Now onto the tactics involved in PKing with standard magics in multi-combat. Simply put, your main role as a magician is to trap your opponent in their spot, and to attack them while they are helpless and cannot do anything. The two chief spells which help achieve this goal are entangle (which holds your opponent for a time interval of 15 seconds), and teleport block (which will keep them from teleporting). The order in which you use those two spells can only be determined by you, and the situation that you are in. For instance, if you are fighting alongside a large team against an equally sized team, then it is wise to use entangle first and then teleport block. On the other hand, if you are only attacking one or two people (alongside a large team), then using teleport block first is wiser. Regardless in whichever order you use them, the important part is to use both of them, and in a timely fashion. The next part is the most enjoyable part: lowering your opponent's health! After you have successfully entangled and teleblocked (remember, it may not always work on your first try!), use charge, then begin attacking your opponent with one of the three godspells. Although it is close to impossible to count each 15 seconds in the heat of the battle, make sure to keep using entangle, to keep your opponent trapped. That's really it! Well, that and enjoying the amazing power and advantage that magicians have over other combat classes in Soulsplit. 'Ranged' Recommendation: Range level of 70 and 43+ Prayer Please note that some of the items suggested are not shown in the picture. In every case, the best possible gear is suggested. However, the best possible gear is also usually extremely expensive. As such, it is advised that you become confident in your PKing skills before taking expensive gear. 'Ranged Explained' Range is one of the most powerful forms of fighting. Especially deadly at higher range levels, rangers tend to use crossbows, and use the dark bow as their "KO" weapon. Rangers not only need to have a high Defence level, but also an adequate HP level. The biggest threat to a ranger has always been Melee - as magic cannot do much against their armour - hence the defence level. It is also recommended that you wear armour with the utmost defence & range bonus. Although any bow will suffice, it is recommended to use crossbows - as they hit admirably and their bolts offer special effects of their own. An alternate weapon is the magic shortbow which is also an effective weapon. 'Single Combat' 'Melee' Requirement: Combat level of 90 and 43+ prayer is recommended. It is strongly recommended having 70+ ranged too. Suggested Equipment: * Rune Defender Alternative: Rune kiteshield * Helm of Neitiznot Alternative: Berserker helm, any melee Barrows helm, Rune full helm, Void melee helmet (must wear all void parts to use) * Fighter Torso Alternative: Any melee Barrows torso, Rune platebody, Void robe top (must wear all void parts to use) * Torag Platelegs Alternative: Any melee Barrows legs, Rune platelegs, Void robe bottom (must wear all void parts to use) * Abyssal Whip Alternative: Saradomin Sword, Any Godsword, Dragon scimitar * Amulet of Fury Alternative: Amulet of Glory or Strength * Fire Cape Alternative: Ardougne Cloak 3, Legends cape,Obsidian cape,Team cape * Barrows Gloves Alternative: Black dragonhide vambraces, Void gloves (must wear all void parts to use) * Dragon Boots Alternative: Any metal boots, Climbing boots * Berserker ring (i),Berserker Ring, Ring of Vigour, Ring of Life Suggested Inventory: * Super strength potion (4) * Super attack potion (4) * Super defence potion (4) * Super anti-poison potion (4) * Super restore potions (4) * Saradomin brews (4) * Rocktails Alternative: Shark, Monkfish * Dragon Dagger(p++) Alternative: Godsword,Dragon claws,Dragon Mace * Rings of recoil * Optional: Black dragonhide body * Optional: Teleport tab * Notice that the inventory and gear for both multi-melee PKing and melee PKing in single area is the same. However, it is recommended that you bring items of less value as there is a much larger chance that you will be killed in multi than in single. * Please note that some of the items suggested are not shown in the picture. In every case, the best possible gear is suggested. However, the best possible gear is also usually extremely expensive. As such, it is advised that you become confident in your PKing skills before taking expensive gear. Melee is one of the most fun methods of PKing. There are few chances of getting rushed (attacked suddenly) and dieing. Your greatest threat as a Melee are magicians; and they do not have enough power to single handily kill you (unless they are using ancient magicks and continue to freeze you until your run out of food). Keep in mind that whilst you may have more defence than magicians or rangers; you must still be cautious and to not underestimate your opponent. 'Ranged' Requirement: Range level of 70 and 43+ prayer is strongly recommended. Suggested Equipment: * Magic shortbow Alternative: Darkbow, Rune Crossbow * Karils top Alternative: Black d' hide top * Karils Skirt Alternative: Black d' hide bottom * Archer Helm * Amulet of Glory Alternative: Amulet of Fury, amulet of Accuracy * Ava's accumulator Alternative: Skill cape, god cape, fire cape * Barrow gloves * Snakeskin boots * Ring of Life Suggested Inventory: * Saradomin Brew 2X (4) * Super Restore Potion 2X (4) * Range potion (4) * Prayer potions * Sharks * Optional: Dragon Dagger (p++) * Please note that some of the items suggested are not shown in the picture. In every case, the best possible gear is suggested. However, the best possible gear is also usually extremely expensive. As such, it is advised that you become confident in your PKing skills before taking expensive gear. The biggest threat for a ranger are Meleers since magicians' spells do not have much power on dragonhide or karils set. Thus its recommended for rangers to have as high as a defence level as possible and to wear gear which has a high defence bonus. 'Hybridding' Requirement: You must have at least 82 Magic, 43 Prayer, and 90 Combat is recommended. 94 Magic will be a huge bonus but is not required. Desert Treasurequest has to be completed. Suggested Equipment: * Holy Book (Zamorak, Saradomin, Guthix) Alternative: Rune Kiteshield, rune defender, mage's book * Neitiznot (only if you wish to also melee) Alternative: Farseer helm, infinity hat * Ahrims top Alternative: Any colour mystic robetop * Ahrims bottom Alternative: Any colour mystic bottom * Staff of Light Alternative: Chaotic staff,Ancient staff, Water staff (instead of water runes), Master Wand * Fury Alternative: Amulet of glory, amulet of magic,Arcane stream necklace * Ardougne Cloak Alternative: Kiln Cape,Fire Cape, god cape * Barrow gloves * Mystic boots Alternative: Infinity boots, Wizard boots, Dragon Boots * Ring of Life,Berseerker ring,Seers ring Suggested Inventory: *Abbysal Whip Alternative:Dragon Scimitar,Chaotic Rapier,Dragon Longsword *Dragon Defender Alternative:Rune defender, Dragonfire shield, Dragon square shield *Torags platebody Alternative: Other melee barrows bodies, Rune Platebody *Torags platelegs Alternative: Other melle barrows legs, Rune Platelegs *Black D'hide body Alternative: Karil's top *Dragon Dagger Alternative: Dragon mace,Armadyl godsword,Dragon claws *Woplertinger pouch Alternative:Pack Yak, Steel Titan, Unicorn * Super strength potion (4) * Magic potion (4) * Super Attack potion (4) * Prayer potions Alternative: Super restore potions * Rocktails * Death, Blood, Water runes * Optional: Soul runes * Optional: Saradomin brews (4) * Optional: Teleports * Please note that some of the items suggested are not shown in the picture. In every case, the best possible gear is suggested. However, the best possible gear is also usually extremely expensive. As such, it is advised that you become confident in your PKing skills before taking expensive gear. Ancient Magicks - an old yet one of the most powerful fighting methods in P2P. Particularly deadly at high levels, you have the power to freeze your opponent for periods of time, and inflict large amounts of damage during the process. Ancient Magicks is especially useful in multi combat areas - where you can freeze multiple opponents at the same time. You may be asking: "If Ancient Magicks is really that powerful, then what is the point of a Melee combination?". Although Ancient Magicks is tremendously powerful, the spells loose their effect after a certain amount of casts. Furthermore, although you can inflict a large amount of damage with ancient spells, they are not useful for KOing (instantly killing) an opponent; thus the melee combination. When fighting opponents using the ancient magicks and melee combination method - it is advised that you cast two (2) to three (3) spells before attacking with directly with melee. It is also recommended that you attack with a dragon dagger special or godsword special during the first few hits of the battle. 3.2.4 - Vengeance & Lunar Magics Requirement: Magic level of 94+ required for vengeance. Rune Mysteries quest must be completed. One of the many beauties of PKing in member servers is Lunar Magics. These spells have the power to cure poison, to heal other players, and teleport multiple targets at the same time. However, the most effective of these spells (in PKing), is vengeance. When cast, if you are attacked, your opponent receives a large percentage of the damage they inflict with their first damaging attack. (Similar effect to a ring of recoil, but more powerful). Vengeance is most effective when used at the moment when your opponent is attacking and has low health. There is no formula for when to cast the spell: you get better as you gain experience in PKing and various fights. Most people cast vengeance, and follow with a dragon dagger special or godsword special. Pure Pking: Requirements: 50 attack(60 recommended),80+ strength, 75+ range, 43+ prayer, 1 defence, 60+ HP Suggested Equipment: *Magic Shortbow Alternative: Rune crossbow, Dragon Scimitar *Black D'hide chaps Alternative:Ghostly robe, Monk robe *Leather body Alternative:Ghostly robe, Monk robe *Climbing boots Alternative:Ghostly boots *Kiln Cape Alternative: Fire cape, Ava's attractor, god cape *Amulet of fury Alternative: Amulet of glory, Amulet of strength *Adamant gloves RFD Alternative:Ghostly gloves, Black d'hide vambs Wilderness The Wilderness is a large area of the world map in which Player versus Player combat is possible. A player who successfully kills another player in the wilderness will immediately be able to pick up their opponent's dropped items. Items dropped intentionally onto the floor, compared to runescape, are not. Instead, they vanish into the ground. This applies for everywhere in Soulsplit. This makes the wilderness a popular for player killing due to the potential to make money. Dieing in the wilderness will always cause the player to respawn at their Home Location. The wilderness contains multiple levels -- from 1-54. Players may only attack each other if the difference between their combat levels is less than or equal to the wilderness level. This means that a player may be attacked by a greater range of combat levels the farther into wilderness they travel. Rushing Rushing is the act of killing a player without giving him or her the opportunity to attack back. Many consider rushing dishonorable. Usually rushers will use a combination of 2 - 3 attack forms, the most common being magic/melee and Melee/Range. Dragon claw rushers commonly use Vengenace from the Lunar spells since its animation causes them to appear to be not moving, even if they are, so when the victim is hit the rusher appears to be attacking from afar. Most rushers use Protect from Melee when they are not in a safe zone. However, many players wielding the Hand and wearing Void Knight armour may try to kill rushers with Ranged from which the rusher is not protected. Another way that rushers may bypass this is by use of Korasi's sword.They can also use ranging items such as : Dark bow, Zaryte bow. But the most known rushing method is by using Dragon claws. Meelers can also use dragon dagger pp+ (DDS) but this way is less used.For the gear, rangers will mostly use Void sets obtained from Pest Control. And meleers will use pure items, and depending on the player's budget, up to 1b+. Note that the most common rushing set-up is the Vesta's equipment, with Berserker ring (i) ,dragon boots, and Dragon claws. Anti-Player Killing Anti-Player Killing (Anti-PKing or better known as Anti-Rushing, also dubbed Anti-Random Player Killing, PKKing/Player Killer Killer, or Ar-PKing by prominent clans dedicated to the practice) is the act of killing a Pker - generally denoted to be any armour wielding player. An Anti-PKer is someone who only ever attacked PKers and never attacks anyone else. Some RuneScape clans are "Anti-Random PKing clans" and only ever kill PKers. Usually, and ironcally, Anti-PKers make more than PKers, as PKers usually use valuable gear and will drop everything they have. Usually, when Anti-PKing, the requirements are to use either Smite, Soul Split or an Ancient mace to drop the PKer's Prayer to 0, which results in the PKer dropping all their items.There are many sets possible for anti-rushing. Here is one. Elite void set.jpeg Dbow.png 20110801171155!Zaryte bow equipped.png Vesta set.png Statius set.png Korasi's sword old2.png Dragon claws.png Combat special dragon claws.gif Neitiznot helm.jpg